


First Day of Winter

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of bed on the first day of winter was never easy.  Everything outside of your little cocoon of blankets was cold.  The wood floors, the doorknobs, the water in the shower. Everything was just cold and miserable, and Konoha couldn’t imagine any reason why he should get out of bed, especially when he has a big boyfriend to keep him cozy and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing Konoha as golden blonde gotta deal with it.

Getting out of bed on the first day of winter was never easy.  Everything outside of your little cocoon of blankets was cold.  The wood floors, the doorknobs, the water in the shower.  Everything was just _cold_ and miserable, and Konoha couldn’t imagine any reason why he should get out of bed when he was so very warm.

The only problem is that it’s not the first day of winter.  It’s not even close.  The first week of November had barely concluded, and Konoha can’t imagine how much he’s going to suffer this winter if it’s already freezing at the beginning of the month.

Washio would laugh at him if he knew how much he hated the cold, and Washio hardly ever laughed.  They may have known each other for the better part of five years now, with three of those dedicated to high school, but this is the first winter they would spend living together.  So that means, it would also be the first winter that Washio would get an up close view of just how much Konoha hated winter.

(But saying Konoha hated winter was really just a drastic understatement.)

If he wasn’t shivering and covered in minimum of three blankets, then Konoha was automatically sick by either a cold or the flu.  Whichever virus got to him first was the one he’d suffer with in recurring bouts for most of the season, but if anyone was going to see Konoha in such a dilapidated state, Washio was probably the best person.

Often mistaken as a delinquent even at their age, Konoha knew Washio really was just a giant teddy bear.  Sure, he may laugh about how Konoha refuses to be without something covering his feet from November until early March, but, if he ever got sick, he knew Washio would make sure he was comfortable and take good care of him.  Heck, he already took care of him, even when he wasn’t refusing to get out of bed at 1 pm on a Saturday, but Konoha couldn’t help but imagine all the love he’d get if he was actually in need of tender loving care.

Konoha curled up with his knees pulled to his stomach when he heard the bedroom door creak open again, indicating that Washio had finally returned to see if Konoha was ready to get up yet.  They tried to keep their weekends open so that they could relax after long weeks of college classes, but Konoha vaguely remembered that they had planned on actually going out to dinner that night to treat themselves after midterms.  He could still stay in bed a few more hours if he wanted, and still have time to get up and go to dinner. 

And besides, Konoha really didn’t want to give up the bubble of warmth he and Washio had created under their comforter that night.  Half of the heat had already left him when Washio got up a few hours ago, and Konoha had tried to chase him without giving up the blankets.  That’s why Washio has to sit down on Konoha’s side of the bed to try to coax him out of his nest.  Washio may not have even been able to tell that the pile of blankets that covered his side of the bed even contained Konoha if it hadn’t been for a tuft of his blonde hair sticking out across the pillows.

“Akinori…”  Washio’s gruff voice called to him in the quiet room, the only other sound being the soft creak of the bed springs as the larger man leaned over to him.  Konoha could only groan in response as he wrapped his fingers in the blanket still covering his face.

Washio tugged at the blanket, coaxing him to at least uncover his eyes.  As soon as the blanket pulled away, Konoha was met with the sharp scent of coffee, and squinted through the darkness to pinpoint the soft face of his boyfriend.

“Thanks for not turning on the lights.” 

A hot hand pressed against Konoha’s forehead, warmed by the mug of coffee Washio was still trying to offer him.  “Are you feeling sick?”

Konoha shook his head, ruffling his already messy hair as it rubbed against the pillows.  He wriggled his body so that he could move closer to Washio’s side (and body heat).  The blankets were still wrapped around his legs, and he felt the covers slip from the back of his shoulders as he moved, causing him to let out a long whine as the chilly air hit his bare back.

Washio deep laugh rumbled through him and Konoha whined again as his calloused hands rubbed over his back to tuck the blankets back in. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to turn the heater on?” Washio gently brushed the hair away from Konoha’s forehead, holding it out of the way so that he could see the look his boyfriend was giving him.

“No, the heater will just make me all sweaty.” Konoha pouted and shook his head again so that Washio would lift his hand.  “You can warm me up though if you want.”

“Tell me how.”

Konoha sighed and scooted closer to Washio’s side so that he could stick one hand out of the blanket, rather than his entire arm.  He had intended to grab Washio’s big hand and pull him down to lay beside him, but he missed and ended up squeezing the top of his thigh instead.

Washio jumped and Konoha snickered as his boyfriend covered his hand with his own and moved it to sit lower on his leg.  “S-sorry, Akinori.  I just thought we’d do that after dinner, rather than in the middle of the day.

“No, you big dummy.  Just lay down with me.”  Konoha risked sticking his arm out of the sheets to grab at Washio’s sleeve until he heard the click of the coffee cup being placed on the bedside table.  He retreated back into the covers as Washio shed his jeans, knowing Konoha doesn’t like the feeling of the stiff fabric against his skin when they’re lying in bed.

“Come on, Tatsuki!  Hurry up, hurry up…”

Konoha pulled the covers open with a shiver when he felt the bed sink beside him, allowing Washio to wrap his arms around him before the blankets got tucked tight once more.  Konoha immediately cuddled up to the broad chest of his lover boy, sticking his hands up the back of Washio’s shirt to steal some of his body heat.

Konoha rubbed his face against Washio’s shirt as he ignored the larger man’s questions about ‘ _how on earth are you always cold_?’  If he deemed a response necessary, Konoha would have said it was because Washio was always warm.  He needed a warm man to keep him nice and toasty throughout the winter months, and really, Washio was perfect for that job.  Almost as if he were made exactly for Konoha.

Because really, Washio was always warm.  And not the kind of warm that made sleeping next to him unbearable because it was either covers on and sweaty, or covers off and frost bitten toes.  But just the right kind of warm that made Konoha want to press his face against his neck and warm up his nose while Washio’s large hands soothed the field of goosebumps on his back.

Konoha fit right in those arms too.  Sometimes, it felt like Washio could smother him with his big body hovering over him, but he never did.  Washio really was just like a lamb in a lion costume, and he always held Konoha as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. The heat from his body was just so consuming that it even warmed Konoha’s heart, making him feel the care and love that Washio held for him, even though he was still too shy to say much of it even after years of being together.

Washio pressed a kiss to the top of Konoha’s head and held him tight as the blonde basked in the comfort he had been missing since Washio got out of bed that morning. Konoha whispered a soft ‘I love you’ against his boyfriend’s chest, knowing the message was heard as Washio squeezed him so tightly that he could barely breath.   He groaned out a chuckle and Washio loosened his grip, apologizing again that he forgot his own strength.

“Tatsuki, it’s okay. I’m fine!  Should I start getting ready for dinner?”  As much as Konoha didn’t want to leave the nest of blankets or his boyfriend’s arms, he knew how much Washio had been looking forward to their date.  And he’d allow himself to get a little bit chilly if he got to hold Washio’s warm hand while walking to the restaurant.

“We can stay here a little longer if you want to,” Washio murmured against Konoha’s hair.

“No, no, no. I have all night to lay in bed with you.”  Konoha pulled the blankets tight around his shoulders, blocking off the cold air as he sat up.  Washio watched him, his head still on their pillow as Konoha leaned down to kiss his nose.  Leaning down a little further until his lips brushed Washio’s ear, Konoha whispered, “Plus, if we don’t go to dinner, we won’t get to do what you planned for us later.”

Washio’s face was red when Konoha pulled back, the larger man much too flustered to say anything as Konoha pressed a hand against his chest as he slid off the bed.  Konoha laughed as he ran out of the room to claim the warm laundry he knew Washio had done for him, blankets wrapped around his shoulder like a makeshift cape.  He knew it would be a few minutes before Washio gathered himself enough to stand up, so Konoha took advantage of the spare minutes to make himself look presentable by running a wet comb through his hair.

Konoha was ready and back in Washio’s arms the moment he heard his boyfriend stand up from the bed, already missing the warmth of his hands on his body.  But Konoha couldn’t complain as Washio helped him wrap a coat around his shoulders. He knew it was alright to get a little cold, as long as it was followed by a night of heat.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really a cute ship okay? This is another rarepair brought to you buy my conversations with yamaguchissoggyfrenchfries on tumblr. Because if you have two characters, we'll probably find a way to ship the two of them. It's finally cooling down here in my area, and that means its time for me to dream about cuddling another human being when its too cold to do anything else. And since I'm single as a pringle, I can only write about my favorite boys doing just that.


End file.
